


What would you do if the world was about to end?

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, Love, M/M, Powerless, TimKon Week, pre-boot to re-boot end of days fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: “What would you do if the world was about to end?” Tim asked as casually as he could, “The world was about to end and you couldn’t do anything about it.  What would you do?”Conner admired the halo of sunset light that framed Tim’s form.  He took a long moment, looking into Tim’s eyes, memorizing the curve of his lips, the way his chest moved with his soft breaths, the way his hair fell to frame his face, capturing the image in his mind and then answered unexpectedly serious, “I’d stay here and watch the sunset with you.”





	What would you do if the world was about to end?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit late but this fic is for TimKon Week D2: Powerless
> 
> Pre-new52 Tim and Conner in their last moments before the reboot.

The days passed slowly, ever slowly and uneventfully.

 

After all of the crime and heartache Tim’s had to deal with for the last... forever one would think that the calm would put him at ease.

 

Instead the thoughts zoom through his head.  Patterns of events and words and actions all hopefully predicting what was to come next.

 

And he didn’t like what he predicted.

 

He’d spent the day at the Kent farm with Conner, helping him with some chores but mostly just goofing off.  They’d swam in the watering hole for a while, climbed the apple trees in the orchard, ate apple pie after dinner with Ma and Pa.

 

And now Tim and Conner were on the barn roof watching the Kansas sunset.  The sky was clear and perfect.

 

Conner had come up behind him and sat so that Tim was between his legs.  He hugged his waist and leaned his head over his neck.

 

Tim laughed a little as Conner snuggled his hair into his cheek, “What on earth are you doing?”

 

“You looked cold.” Conner answered, his arms could wrap all the way around Tim’s waist on each side, they did as they tugged him flesh against Conner.

 

Conner’s furnace of a body emanated warmth on the slightly cold autumn day and he let himself be engulfed in the feeling.

 

He slightly pushed at Conner’s arms so that he would give him a little space and then he turned around, kneeling, still surrounded by Conner he placed his own hands at Conner’s shoulders.

 

Tim looked into his eyes, an excitement and a calmness there in his soft smirking expression, like being with Tim like this was all new but at the same time all too familiar to him, and Tim still cursed the fact that it took them so long to figure out that they were something more.

 

He felt the large strong hands press against his back moving him slowly forward again until they made contact.  He runs one hand down to Conner’s chest and can feel his heartbeat in his palm.  

 

Tim leans in and closes his eyes as their lips meet.  Not a shy peck, not a hot harsh needy mess, but a kiss, their lips reading each other's movements, slow and steady and fitting together like Tim’s hand in Conner’s as Conner snakes his hand to the one still on his shoulder and Tim runs his finger over Kon’s palm before they mirror each other’s hands, fingertip to fingertip, palm to palm, and then finally slowly lace their hands together, holding onto each other tightly.  

 

This may be new to them but it feels like it’s not, like they know each other, the movements all working together, exciting but at the same time so so secure.

 

There’s a break in their kiss and Tim opens his eyes.  He’s facing away from the sun, the sky on the other side was dark.  

 

And then he see’s something in the distance but he’s not surprised.

 

It would be a lie if Tim didn’t say he was a bit bitter.  Bitter that this had to happen when he had finally reached a good place in his life.  

 

At the same time he was strangely at peace with it.  He was in a good place.  To stop here… maybe it was okay.  He’d accept this as his ‘end’, as their ‘end’.  And to entertain any more selfish ideas of ‘more’ was foolish.

 

There’s nothing he can do about it, nothing anyone can do about it and so he holds Conner closer, pretending not to notice.

 

“What would you do if the world was about to end?” Tim asked as casually as he could, “The world was about to end and you couldn’t do anything about it.  What would you do?”

 

Tim could see it coming closer and that was when he saw it was nothing.  Like the world was fading away and blankness was at the other end.  A wave of nothing causing the sky behind Conner’s head to disappear, the outstretched fields to evaporate.

 

No.  Focus on Conner.

 

Conner admired the halo of sunset light that framed Tim’s form.  He took a long moment, looking into Tim’s eyes, memorizing the curve of his lips, the way his chest moved with his soft breaths, the way his hair fell to frame his face, capturing the image in his mind and then answered unexpectedly serious, “I’d stay here and watch the sunset with you.”

 

Tim laughs but it’s a watery one.  What an answer.  What a stupid and perfect answer.  He holds back the tears and smiles lovingly, trying to convey his feelings through his expression.  

 

“Me too.” Tim whispered, trying to lay bare every fragmented piece of his heart.

 

Their lips meet again and they hold each other close.  

 

The future, if there even was one, was clouded with uncertainty.  Knowledge of what was to come unknowable.  The past, the future, the present, all moot points.

 

But there was a certainty.  That moment, it did happen no matter what was to change, this moment in time, space, dimension, universe, whatever you call it, even if it all ceased to exist, it did happen.

 

We witnessed it.  And it was an ‘end’, a ‘beginning’, and it could be seen by some as even a ‘forever’.


End file.
